1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conference room communication system, and more particularly to a multi-media conferencing system comprising a complete communication system that links desirable conferencing components into an adaptable, portable, and functional whole through innovative system approach to system level controls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current conference room communication systems are either very expensive and complicated and inconvenient to operate, crude and inadequate, or non-existent. State of the art conference room communication systems typically include a large display screen; a ceiling or permanent visual display system; a separate room containing an audio amplifier system, one or more visual projection systems, video equipment, audio equipment, etc. Such state of the art conference rooms are complicated to operate, usually requiring the services of an experienced av presentation technician, and are very expensive to create, maintain, operate, and/or lease.
The majority of the remaining existing conference rooms are technology challenged. Of the existing conference rooms having at least some conferencing technology, the technology is usually an assortment of one or more items such as a video projector; a pull-down or set up screen; a pointing stick or infrared pointer; an audio amplifier; a video tape player; an overhead projector, a personal computer, etc., all typically assembled on an adhoc basis for a specific conference or presentation. The assembly of components is labor intensive, unsightly due to multiple cables running along the floor (which may also be a hazard--tripping over the cables) and over each other, inconvenient for a presenter to use, and it always seems that one desirable component is missing or unavailable. There is a need for something better.